The War Against Demons and Congress
by jeb124
Summary: Donna Moss, assistant to White House Deputy Chirf of Staff Joshuah Lyman, is Called as a vampire Slayer following Kendra's death in Becoming.


Title: Killing Vampires and Fighting Congress

Summary/Teaser: What happens when Donna Moss, Senior Assistant to White House Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman, is called as Kendra's replacement?

Author: Writer Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon et al. The West Wing belongs to Aaron Sorkin et al. The idea of Donna as a Slayer is from Nomad's story DtVS, as was the Taskan demon and how to kill it.

Author's e-mail: BA, mention of WO and CX for BtVS, eventually JD for The West Wing

Rating: PG13 to be safe. If you can watch the shows, you can read the fic.

Donna was walking to her car when they attacked her. Four men. _'No, not men.'_ Donna realized. _'Monsters.'_ The White House Assistant fought back with a strength she hadn't known she had.

Toby was at his own car getting some papers when Donna was attacked. He grabbed a loaded crossbow and a stake from his glove compartment.

"Donna, catch!" He called, throwing her the stake. She leaped up and caught it.

"The heart!" Toby shouted. "Shove it through their hearts!" Donna did as Toby instructed. She was amazed when the first one turned to dust when the wood pierced its heart. She pulled the stake out and watched as the other three ran off.

"Toby, what just happened?" Donna asked.

"Why don't we talk in my office."



Josh, Toby, CJ, Sam, and Donna made their way to the library of Sunnydale High.

"You must be Mr. Giles." Toby said when he saw the librarian. Giles nodded.

Five students walked into the library. When Willow saw the people with Giles she gasped.

"Something wrong, Willow?" Buffy asked.

"They work for the White House."

Once introductions had been made everyone sat down at the table to talk. Buffy, however, was distracted.

"I should go." She announced. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"It's lunch time. I've got to feed Angel." She explained. Giles nodded.

"Go." CJ, Donna, Sam, and Josh looked confused.

"Who's Angel?" Donna asked. Surprisingly, it was Toby who answered.

"A vampire with a soul."

Noting the confused looks on the White House employees' faces, Giles explained.

"About two hundred years ago a vampire called Angelus was sired. Over time he became notorious for being one of the most viscous killers in the world. He murdered for entertainment, often torturing his victims until they begged for death." Giles began; his voice was bitter.

"Then, about one hundred years ago, Angelus killed a gypsy girl who was a favorite amongst her clan. To punish him, they restored his human soul."

"How is that punishment?" Asked Sam.

"When a person becomes a vampire they lose their soul, allowing them to be free of human emotions such as guilt. People are capable of compassion because they have souls." Giles explained. His voice softened.

"When the Gypsies gave Angelus back his soul, they condemned him to an eternity of guilt for his crimes."

Sam nodded his understanding.

"Last year Buffy was forced to send him to Hell to save the world. About a week ago he returned to this dimension. But in Hell, time works differently. Though he was only gone a summer, he suffered centuries of torture." Giles told them.

"Hence the dependency on Buffy for food and, well…pretty much everything else." Xander added. "He hasn't exactly healed yet."

Suddenly, a worrying thought occurred to Toby.

"What does he…eat?"

"Bags of animal blood from the butcher's." Willow explained.

"Eww." Said Cordelia, who was sitting on Xander's lap. "_Way _too much information."



The White House employees returned to their hotel at the fundraiser in LA.

"Wow." CJ said. Sam nodded his agreement.

"Where have you people been all day?" Leo demanded angrily. They looked at each other trying desperately hard to think of an excuse when a large demon attacked.

"Taskan demon!" Toby shouted. "You need something silver to kill it!" Everyone looked around wildly for something silver with which to kill the demon while Donna fought it off. Sam found a letter opener.

"Donna, catch!" He yelled. Donna caught the makeshift weapon and plunged it into the demon's heart. It died and its body slumped to the floor.

"I like vampires better." Donna announced.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Much easier cleanup job."

This got a few laughs from Josh and Sam and a chuckle out of CJ. Though Toby did think it was slightly funny, he was careful not to show it.

"What in God's name was that thing?" Leo asked. The senior staff looked at each other uneasily.


End file.
